Debut y Despedida
by YaniVQ
Summary: Juzgar no es complicado, lo difícil es ser la esposa de alguien y amar a otro...


**Debut y despedida**

Sakura vestía un envidiable vestido color esmeralda largo con detalles de pedrería plateada, espalda descubierta, muy sensual, un escote delantero poco provocativo. Pendientes de esmeralda a juego con la gargantilla y unos tacones plateados completaban el elegante conjunto, y es que ser la esposa del flamante médico cirujano Yukito Tsukishiro no era cosa fácil.

Bajo del Mercedes que conducía Yukito quien le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, Yukito era guapísimo con sus 30 años se veía ya todo un adonis, ojos color gris, cabello ligeramente despeinado, traje impecable de un color gris aperlado, sakura se sintió afortunada ese día. Se sentaron en la mesa frente al escenario, pidieron una botella de vino para acompañar la cena que vendría en el futuro. Era una cena baile para la beneficencia, el tipo de eventos que Yukito amaba.

Algunas personas se acercaron a saludar al médico y a su esposa, de pronto entre el murmullo se escuchó una melodiosa voz, la gente se alejó y Yukito y sakura prestaron atención a la persona que parada delante de ellos cantaba.

 _Quédate sentada donde estas, hasta el final de la canción, como si nada._

 _Piensa que a tu lado hay un control que puede mal interpretar ciertas miradas._

 _Soy un invitado de ocasión y no pretendo figurar en tu programa._

 _Soy como lo fui siempre en tu vida, una noche de debut y despedida._

Sakura se escandalizó al ver a Shaoran ahí sobre el escenario, sabía que era famoso, sabía que era buen cantante, pero no sabía...

 _Voy a contar, la historia de un cantante_

 _Que entre el público vio a la que fue su amante_

 _Y le canto sin que nadie supiera su propia decepción, su larga espera._

Que Shaoran cantaría su propia historia, que se plantaría sobre el escenario a contar que ella le fue infiel a su esposo, que había pasado una noche con el cantante. ¿Por qué?, ¿era para ella, no? A menos que Shaoran tuviese otra amante.

 _Debo aclarar que no es la vida mía,_

 _Que cualquier coincidencia es pura fantasía._

 _Ya me olvide de ese cariño falso que hoy me viene a pagar con un aplauso._

 _Quédate sentada donde estas, que soy el eco nada más, de tu conciencia,_

 _soy como un contrato que se archiva, una noche de debut y despedida._

 _Soy como un contrato que se archiva una noche de debut y despedida._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, nadie se imaginó que en esa cena de beneficencia llegara Shaoran li, un cantante de fama internacional. Como algunos predijeron, solo cantó una canción y se retiró, dejando a sakura pensando si esa canción era para ella o no, Yukito no pareció prestarle mayor atención.

El resto de la cena sakura permaneció pensativa

-saku, todo bien? -pregunto Yukito con esa sonrisa característica

-sí, es solo... la canción es algo fuerte

-es solo una canción - finalizó el médico

Sakura permaneció en silencio durante el resto de la cena, todos murmuraban sobre la aparición de Shaoran, entonces sakura divago en la letra de la canción, era solo una canción? Era posible que se la escribiera a ella? Todas las canciones tendrían una dedicatoria? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar los pensamientos.

-quieres que vayamos a casa?, no te ves muy bien- comento Yukito, sakura asintió y cuando se volvió para ver a su esposo pudo vislumbrar detrás de esa sonrisa tan suya, la tristeza, sus ojos cristalinos cómo esperando el momento oportuno para aguarse y entonces sakura lo supo, él sabía que esa canción era para ella.

Salieron en silencio, incluso el camino a casa fue silencioso entre ellos, solo la música de Beethoven rompía el silencio que pudo tornarse incomodo, sakura miro al médico largo rato como tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, cosa que no logro.

Al llegar a casa Yukito se apresuró a tomar un baño, colocarse el pijama y meterse en la cama, al día siguiente debía partir a una conferencia fuera del país, sakura en cambio con movimientos lentos y torpes se sentó frente al espejo para desmaquillarse, lentamente comenzó a quitar los pasadores del ajustado moño que llevaba en el cabello. A través del espejo pudo ver como Yukito la miraba, sin pensarlo se dio vuelta para enfrentar su mirada, él lo sabía y ella le debía una explicación.

-fue hace como 6 meses...- Yukito hizo un ademán con la mano para que se detuviese

-no quiero saberlo, si vas a quedarte conmigo solo olvidémoslo -para sakura fue un alivio escuchar esas palabras, pero su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila, la culpa la carcomía debía sacar todo, era ahora o nunca

-Yukito tu sabes que Shaoran era mi novio cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, estuvimos juntos 4 años que duró la universidad, hasta que volviste y me confundí, y sabes que por ti deje a Shaoran, yo te elegí -Yukito sonrió el sabia como se sentía sakura, la comprendía pero en ese momento pensaba solo en él, y él no tenía culpa, jamás se lo pidió, si ella lo eligió fue solo su decisión. -nos casamos 1 año después y fuimos felices, somos felices... yo lo volví a ver hac meses, no fue planeado, lo encontré en el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, solo tome un Martini, pero basto para derrumbar mis defensas y estuve con él, pero Yukito, el me pidió que nos fuésemos juntos, que te dejase que lo acompañará y no lo hice, me quede contigo, te volví a elegir

-no sakura, solo tenías miedo, no me volviste a elegir -sakura ya con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a él y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Yukito acarició su mejilla, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas cayeran, pero fue imposible -está bien, te diré lo que haremos

Yukito no termino lo que iba a decir porque se encontró con los ojos jade de ella y entonces se derrumbó, como juro que jamás lo haría, simplemente se derrumbó cual niño pequeño y escondió el rostro en las piernas de la castaña y lloro, porque él la amaba, lloro de rabia, de dolor, de desamor... maldición él la amaba, porque era tan difícil para ella amarlo también. Se calmó y alzo la cabeza, controlo los sollozos y sonrió nuevamente.

-mañana me iré del país durante 6 días, tomate esos días para pensar, juro que no llamare, ni me comunicaré contigo, si vuelvo a casa y no estas, sabré que esta vez no me elegiste y entonces no quiero saber más de ti, pero si vuelvo y estas aquí no volveremos a hablar más del asunto, solo seremos felices, está bien? -sakura asintió, y se acostó a su lado él la abrazo contra su pecho, al menos esa noche aún era su esposa.

Sakura se desperezo y vio que su esposo ya se había ido, seguro no quería lidiar nuevamente con ella, debía estar muy enojado, se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño, tomo una larga ducha. Salió del baño y tomo el celular esperando ver algún mensaje de él, pero no fue así, Yukito cumpliría su palabra.

Se colocó un vestido sencillo corte A floreado con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, unas zapatillas de puente y se sentó frente al espejo para peinarse, vio una nota que decía saku, la abrió

 _"Te amo, esposa"_ sakura sonrió y las lágrimas inundaron nuevamente su rostro que debía hacer? Quería a Shaoran? Estaba confundida? Despejó esos pensamientos, se hizo una coleta y salió de la casa, no quería estar allí, camino al café cercano y se dispuso a ordenar su café matutino, ya con el líquido en la mano camino hasta el parque cercano y se sentó, ese día se sentía liberada en cierta manera, por haber confesado la culpa que cargaba meses atrás.

-tenemos que hablar- la sobresalto una voz, ella se volvió y pudo ver los ojos chocolate antes de que los labios masculinos capturasen los suyos.

Shaoran debía parar, pensó, sin embargo sus labios se entregaban al hombre con pasión y eso es lo que le encantaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, como tomar una decisión si sentía que era imposible dejar a alguno. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-si quieres hablar, deberías tratar de no mantener ocupados mis labios -y ahí estaba la sonrisa socarrona, de galán que siempre le dedicaba Shaoran.

-vamos, me hospedó en el hotel de enfrente -sakura no dijo nada solo camino junto al cantante y entraron a la lujosa suite que el mismo tenía en el hotel

-es bonita

-no me quejo -dijo el ambarino encogiendo los hombros

-Shaoran debes parar, lo que hiciste anoche estuvo mal, Yukito lo sabe

-esa era la intención -declaro firme el hombre -te pidió el divorcio? -pregunto sonriendo

-Yukito jamás hará algo así, me perdono, de hecho Shaoran creo que él y yo comenzaremos de nuevo, tendré que pedirte que te alejes de nosotros

Shaoran borró la sonrisa de su rostro, maldito Tsukishiro siempre fue tan idiota, se acercó a la castaña y le beso, de ninguna manera dejaría que se vaya así sin más. Los besos subieron de tono y entonces paso lo que se supone sakura debía evitar, se reprendió mentalmente. Ahora estaba más confundida que al principio.

Se paró de la cama donde Shaoran la abrazaba, se vistió y quería abandonar el lugar

-no te perdonará -declaro entonces Shaoran evitando que la chica abriese la puerta

-él se fue, me dejo este tiempo para pensarlo

-no te equivoques sakura, el huyó! Es un cobarde, si yo fuera él hubiese ido a golpear a cualquier maldito imbécil que si quiera pusiera los ojos en ti, te habría llevado conmigo, sakura si fueras mi esposa jamás habría permitido que te fueras con nadie mas

-no me digas, que habrías hecho, encerrarme?

-de ser necesario lo haría! Si fueras mi maldita esposa si! Pero lo elegiste a él, es débil, es cobarde, no lucha por lo que quiere, ahí está, huyendo del problema mientras yo estoy aquí cojiendome a su esposa

No pudo terminar lo que diría, la palma de la mano de sakura se había estrellado en su mejilla y pudo ver las lágrimas en su rostro, entonces Shaoran sabía que llegó demasiado lejos, ella había tomado una decisión, él la orillo a escogerlo a él, a su esposo, a Yukito.

-no te vayas -casi suplico

-es mi esposo Shaoran, no podría elegirte por sobre el

-si puedes, pero temes dejar a la eminencia el doctor cirujano Tsukishiro por un cantante, te gusta la vida segura

-yo, no es verdad, si tengo miedo pero no es por mi vida segura, es que tengo miedo de dañarlo

-y prefieres dañarme a mí! Sakura piensa en lo que dices me dejaste primero a mí por él, que no te dio miedo dañarme? Mírame ahora, pase de ser el feliz novio al amante, no quiero eso quiero ser tu maldito esposo!

-son casi 3 años de matrimonio Shaoran, no puedo, si te alejas nos dejaras ser felices y seguro encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz

-y crees que no lo he intentado? Crees que he vivido encadenado a tus faldas todos estos años? Crees acaso que eres la única mujer con la que he cojido? No sakura, han pasado muchas, celebridades, modelos, el problema es que te amo! Te amo mucho, ni siquiera podrías entenderlo porque no sabes qué es eso, no te busco porque sea un mujeriego sakura, yo te amo y creo que te amaré toda la vida porque no he podido olvidarte.

-lo siento -declaro la castaña dándole la espalda para irse

-por favor sakura, por favor dame una oportunidad, si no funciona seguro Tsukishiro seguirá ahí esperándote, yo no puedo vivir sin ti

Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Shaoran así, de rodillas sosteniendo su mano, impidiendo que se vaya, tuvo miedo de dejar ir al amor de su vida, pero había tomado una decisión al casarse con Yukito y debía vivir con sus consecuencias, pero y si la vida le estaba presentando una segunda oportunidad de elegir? Tembló de recordar a Yukito llorando en sus piernas, ver a Shaoran ahí no ayudaba mucho. Que debía elegir? Tomo coraje se soltó del agarre de Shaoran

-lo siento –dijo y salió de ahí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas

 _ ***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 1 mes después *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**_

Yukito estaba sentado en la mesita de la cocina leyendo el periódico mientras sorbía un poco de jugo de naranja, una nota de espectáculos llamo su atención, el título rezaba _"debut y despedida"_ enseguida lo reconoció como la canción que Shaoran le dedicase a su esposa, leyó el artículo esperando encontrar más información que la que el tenia.

 _Debut y despedida es el sencillo que todos están escuchando, con 3 semanas sin salir del primer lugar del top, este parece ser el mejor año del cantante, ya que según anunció en su cuenta de Twitter la canción no sólo le trajo ganancias y nominaciones, si no que le trajo al amor de su vida, todo esto para anunciar su boda en meses próximos, ya que como recordaremos la futura esposa, es la aun esposa del reconocido doctor Yukito Tsukishiro. A pesar del escándalo que suscitó la relación entre Sakura Kinomoto y el famoso cantante, el último ha anunciado su felicidad en diversas redes sociales e incluso en entrevistas, las cuales ha limitado en los últimos días ya que se dice, estas alientan a las fans del cantante a seguir con la ola de odio que han desatado en redes sociales y que incomoda a la aun señora Tsukishiro._

Yukito cerró el periódico, y comenzó a desayunar con toda calma, ese día tampoco saldría de casa, quizás la próxima semana ya el escándalo se hubiese calmado y entonces podría retomar su vida, justo desde donde sakura la rompió para irse con su amante.

 _FIN_


End file.
